


Senior Trip

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The third years are heading out of Insomnia to go on the trip. Prompto is worried that he’s going to accidentally ruin things between Noctis and himself, but as it turns out, he had no reason to worry.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 28





	Senior Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request over on tumblr. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “Because I love you, you asshole!”

* * *

Prompto saw the bus sitting outside of their school, students already piling onto it. He turned to Noctis, and saw that the Prince of Insomnia already looked bored, not that he could blame him. He knew that neither of them really wanted to go on this trip, but since they were graduating third years, it was a right of passage. He shifted the bag against his arm as he leaned over and dug his elbow into Noctis’ side. “Don’t look too excited, Your Highness.” He teased, happy to see a smile appear on Noctis’ face as he continued to rib him. “You know that we’re doing this for you.” 

“Hah.” Noctis rolled his eyes, but he saw the smile staying put. “Come on - you’re sitting with me, aren’t you?” 

“Who else would I sit with??” Prompto nodded his head, as the two of them made their way down the steps and to the line of their fellow classmates that had paid to go on the trip. “I wish we didn’t have to go to this. It’d be so much more fun if we stayed home this week.” 

“Yeah, well. At least we’ll be miserable together, right?” The smile on Noctis’ face made Prompto’s hands turn somewhat clammy, as he both hated and loved to see that smile. It was meant for him - he’d never seen Noctis smile like that at anyone else, but it also confused him because he really didn’t know where they stood with each other. Sometimes it was apparently obvious that Noctis was into girls, but then there were some moments when he’d comment on the attractiveness of a guy, and then it was all over for Prompto. 

He’d known he was gay since he’d turned thirteen years old, and had accidentally stumbled upon some gay porn on the computer. The two men had been doing very _naughty_ things that had made him watch until the very end, when his own cock was painfully hard. He’d touched himself and had made himself come for the first time that day. Trying to see if it was a fluke, he did a search for het porn, and as he watched it, he found his eye was always on the man and was annoyed by the sounds the woman was making. He went and found another gay porn and found himself jerking off again as he watched the two men going at it. 

Noctis, though - it was a hit or miss. He knew that this week trip away was going to be hell for him, as he didn’t really want to be a part of any flirtations that Noctis might have with some of their prettier classmates. He would always support his best friend, though, because that’s what best friends do. He would ignore the feelings that he’d begun to develop for Noctis in their second year of school, and push them aside to be the proper friend. 

They found a seat in the back of the bus, Prompto choosing to sit on the aisle so that Noctis could have a little bit more privacy. The bus trip was supposed to take five hours, taking them out of the city walls and to a place called Alstor Slough. Prompto had brought his headphones and offered one bud to Noctis, who took it and put it into his left ear while he put the one he kept into his right ear. Choosing a playlist he’d made just for the trip, he started the music and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. 

He startled when he felt Noctis put his head on his shoulder, but then instead of freaking out too much about it, he put his own head down on top of his, the two of them sitting comfortably with one another. This was their normal behavior, and again, more reason for his speculation about what feelings Noctis had for him. Grabbing his blanket from his bag, Prompto draped it over the two of them, and once they were hidden from the rest of their class, he felt Noctis lace his fingers through his, the two of them holding hands comfortably with one another. 

The song played in one ear while the other listened to the conversations around them. No one was paying them any attention, which he supposed was a good thing. He felt Noctis press his fingers against the back of his hand, so he returned the touch to his own hand as a new song came on. Prompto had a feeling that this next week was seriously going to make him question his own sanity, as he agreed to room with Noctis - again, who else would he have roomed with - and that worried him. Sure, he spent the night at his place on the weekends, but he slept on the couch while Noctis slept in his bedroom. This trip? They were going to be sleeping in the same hotel room, hopefully in separate beds. If there weren’t separate beds, Prompto literally didn’t know what he was going to do. 

“Alright, everyone!” Their literature teacher’s voice came through the horrible speakers on the bus a few hours later. “We’ve arrived at our destination. You guys will have a few hours before we go out to our first shrine visit at sunset. Room keys will be handed out to you. Do not lose them.” 

Noctis pulled his hand away from his, the two of them returning to an upright position. “Guess we’re here.” Noctis said, rubbing his eyes. “What’d she just say?” 

“That we’ll get our keys when we leave the bus, and to not lose them. Oh, and we don’t have to be anywhere for a few hours - guess we’ll meet at like 5 to go to our first shrine.” Prompto informed him. 

“Cool.” 

Getting off the bus turned out to be a monumental task, as it seemed everyone had issues getting their keys. When it got to be their turn, Prompto took the key and signed his name off on the sheet. “These are double rooms, right?” 

“Some have doubles, some have singles. We didn’t have a choice.” His history teacher handed the clipboard to Noctis, who took his key and signed his name. “It’s for a week. If you have a single, deal with it. Please.” 

“R-Right.” Prompto knew he couldn’t argue, as it seemed like his teacher had already been yelled at by quite a few students. “Come on, Noct - let’s go see what we wind up with!” 

“Okay.” The Prince of Brevity nodded his head, the two of them walking towards where their room was at the motel. 

Prompto put the key into the electronic lock and said a quiet prayer to the Astrals, then opened the door. Disappointment flooded through him as he saw that they were one of the lucky ones that were stuck with a king-sized bed. _Great_. He put a smile on his face and turned to Noctis, who had his head down. “What side do you want? Left or right?” 

“Uh….right, I guess.” Noctis finally looked up and saw the same thing he saw. “One bed?” 

“One bed.” He grimaced, hating that this was actually going to be a thing. And there was no couch in the room - there was a small dining table with two chairs, and then the bed itself which had two nightstands, one on either side of the bed. “Come on - let’s get our stuff unpacked, and then we’ll go explore.” 

“Sounds good to me, Prompto.” 

He put his clothes away in one of the dresser drawers, then put his bathroom stuff away. Noctis did the same, and before Noctis was tempted to suggest a nap, Prompto went over to the door. “Got your key? Let’s go!” 

Their motel was near some dense woods, and he could see a few of their classmates were already exploring the grounds. He turned to look at Noctis, who had the same bored expression back on his face that had been there when they’d left campus. Hoping that he wasn’t that bored already, Prompto reached for his hand and then saw a smile appear on the Prince’s face as the two of them set off to go explore. 

The afternoon running through the woods had been just what Prompto had needed. They met up with their classmates outside the motel at five, and then hiked up to the first shrine they were going to visit - the whole purpose of this trip was to go and explore some of the shrines in this area that they normally wouldn’t be able to go. By the time they got back to the motel, it was almost nine at night, and dinner was handed out by their teachers which could be taken back to their rooms to enjoy. 

Prompto sat down on the bed with Noctis, and grabbed the remote. “You think we’ll be able to find anything good out here?” Prompto asked, as he started to flip through the stations. “I’m going to guess no.” 

“Probably right. Find a music channel - let’s listen to music.” 

“Okay, Your Highness!” 

Music channels were in the high number channels, and Prompto found one that played music from a couple of decades ago. They ate their dinner in relative silence, Prompto bopping his head up and down as the music was good. He turned to Noctis and saw him staring at the wall with a strange expression on his face. 

“Noct?” He asked, and watched him blink a few times before turning to look at him. “You okay, buddy?” 

“Not really.” Noctis shook his head. “But I’ll get through it.” 

“You want to talk about it?” 

“No.” Again, the Prince shook his head. “I promise, I’m okay.” 

“Alright.” Prompto had to trust that Noctis knew what was best for him. “You tired? You want to get some sleep?” 

“Yeah, I think sleep would be best right now.” 

“Okay.” 

He threw out their empty containers, then helped Noctis turn down the bed. He let the Prince go and take a shower first, leaving him alone with his thoughts as he tried not to panic about sleeping in the same bed as him. There was nothing wrong - best friends shared the bed all the time. Once the shower was turned off, he felt his heart rate jump again, realizing he was going to have to shower too. Noctis came out, dressed in a pair of black boxers that were covered in skulls, with the towel around his neck. 

“Your turn.” Noctis said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he continued to dry his hair. 

Prompto grabbed his clothes and slammed the bathroom door shut, panic still working its way through his system as he tried to get the image of Noctis in his underwear out of his head. He’d seen him in his underwear plenty of times, so why did it feel different right now?? Oh, because they were far away from home, with only each other to be with right now. 

Thankfully Noctis was already in bed with the lights off when he came out of the bathroom. Prompto crept to his side of the bed and quietly got under the covers, hoping to not startle the Prince with his presence. He could hear him snoring, which took off a tiny bit of the edge that he was currently feeling, but not by much. He stayed at the very edge of the bed, knowing full well that he was going to be getting zero sleep tonight because he was too afraid of what might or might not happen between him and Noctis. 

The nocturnal sounds outside were a lot different than what he was used to hearing in the city - sounds of owls, and other creatures could be heard making noises in the forest behind their motel. It was a bit nerve wracking, as these unfamiliar noises kept him in a constant state of panic, along with the person who he was madly in love with was sleeping right now to him. 

“Prompto.” He froze as Noctis’ voice sounded close - _too close_ \- his heart jack hammering hard in his chest. “What’s wrong?” 

“N-N-Nothing.” Prompto stammered, feeling like a complete idiot, as he never really stuttered around Noctis that often. “Did I wake you up?” 

“No. I woke up.” The bed shifted, and he felt the warmth of Noctis’ body dangerously close to his own. “Something’s wrong.” 

“Please, Noct. Nothing is wrong.” He prayed again to the Astrals to give him strength, as he wasn’t in any condition to continue this conversation. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Why are you so far away?” 

“I’m giving you room!” 

A hand touched his side, Prompto biting down on his lower lip to stifle an unwarranted noise as he felt Noctis’ hand find a spot on his hip. “You’re trembling. Are you cold?” 

“I’m fine. Please, Noct. Please - just turn over and go to sleep.” The hand on his hip felt like it was molten lava, the heat soaking into his skin, his mind going haywire. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. I know when something’s wrong, Prompto. I’m not stupid - I can hear it in your voice right now, and I-” 

“I’m uncomfortable, okay?” Prompto quickly made him stop talking, because he couldn’t take it any longer. “I don’t like sharing the bed with you.” 

“What?” Turning his head, he saw Noctis staring at him with confusion in his eyes. “But we’ve slept together before. What’s so different about it now?” 

“Because.” He couldn’t do this. Prompto thought about getting up and putting his things in his suitcase. He could go and stay with Terrance and Bobby. Anywhere would be better than here right now. “Just go to sleep, Your Highness.” 

“Stop trying to push me away. Tell me why you can’t sleep with me.” 

“Because!” 

“Because why??” 

“Because I love you, you asshole!” 

Prompto felt his heart stop in his chest as his own words echoed back in his ears, fear now gripping him in a way that caused him to shut down. _No. I didn’t. I didn’t, I didn’t, I didn’t_. Noctis stared back at him, the confusion no longer there, but what was there - he couldn’t really tell. He was waiting for him to say something back to him, preparing himself to hear something that he didn’t want to hear when Noctis moved forward, the hand on his hip holding him a little tighter as their faces got closer. 

“Is that all?” Noctis’ voice was a whisper, Prompto trying to calm himself down as he struggled to not freak out. “I knew that.” A kiss touched the corner of his lips, making him whimper softly. This had to be a dream. 

“N-No, you didn’t.” Prompto shook his head, his lips still tingling where Noctis had kissed him, his heart continuing to pound hard in his chest. “I’ve never told you. You don’t like me like that.” 

“Oh?” The hand on his hip moved to be down a little lower, Prompto gasping softly as he felt Noctis’ fingers brush against his crotch. “I’m pretty sure I knew you liked me the minute we started hanging out together. Because I felt the same way about you.” 

“What??” 

“Why is that so shocking?” Another kiss touched the opposite corner of his mouth, then Noctis’ lips dragged across his with a teasing kiss. “We hold hands. We cuddle. We hug. We fall asleep together. Haven’t you realized that I love you too?” 

“But you can’t.” Prompto shook his head, still trying to piece together what Noctis was saying. What the Prince was confessing to him. “You have to be married. You have to-” 

A finger touched his lips. “That’s not for a long time. Maybe things will be different when that becomes an issue. For now - I know that I love you, and want to have the best trip with you. May I kiss you now?” 

If he hadn’t been laying down, he would have swooned at Noctis’ comment. “You can do anything you want to me, Your Highness.” Prompto said the words with complete conviction. 

“Be careful with what you say, because I will take what I want, Prompto. And I want _you_.” 

He didn’t have a chance to say anything else, as Noctis’ lips touched his with a kiss that he knew he would remember for the rest of his life. The way Noctis’ tongue fit into his mouth was something he knew he was going to dream about whenever they weren’t kissing. Rolling his tongue back and forth over the Prince’s tongue, Prompto found himself getting swept away by the kiss. Putting his arms around Noctis’ neck, he felt him lay on top of his body, the two of them breaking off the kiss they were sharing as the lower halves of their bodies connected. 

“O-Oh.” He moaned softly, as Noctis gave a little roll of his hips. “Noct…” Prompto pushed his hips down, wanting to feel more of that hardness that was pushing against his own stiffness. “Gods….” 

“I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long…” Noctis whispered into his ear, sending a fresh waves of moans to leave his mouth as he clung to the Prince’s body. “You don’t know how long.” 

“I think I do.” Pushing his hips down, he groaned low. “S-Should we take off our underwear…?” 

“If we do, I might want to take this further than we should.” 

“Why shouldn’t we?” 

“We’re here for a week, Prom. Wouldn’t it be better to build up to it?” 

“Fuck no.” Prompto shook his head. “I want your dick, Noct.” 

“Okay, then.” 

Now that that was settled, they both took off their underwear, and luckily Noctis had brought some lube with him. What for, Prompto didn’t want to know - unless it was in case of a situation like this happening. Which made him feel warm all over, that Noctis actually felt the same way about him. It didn’t take long to get him ready, and then he was feeling the tip of Noctis’ cock pushing up against his loosened hole. 

“We can’t go back.” Noctis stared down at him, Prompto getting lost in his eyes. “Do you want this, Prom?” 

“Bad.” He nodded his head. “I don’t want to go back. I love you, Noct.” 

“I love you too.” 

The moment his cock slipped into Prompto’s body, he could swear he heard fireworks happen. Everything seemed to stop as he felt Noctis’ cock push further into his body, his own body feeling like it was on fire as pleasure began to spread through him. It took them both a full minute of total stillness, and then they moved together as one. He snuck his hand between their bodies and began to jerk himself off, moaning Noctis’ name as he felt him go deeper and deeper into him with every roll of his hips. He began to come hard, his body going rigid from head to toe, and then he felt the warmth of Noctis’ cum spreading against his inner walls as he listened to him come for the first time in his life. 

Panting hard, he stared up at him with a smile on his face. “Guess this means we’re boyfriends?” He asked, hoping that this was more than just sex. 

“Boyfriends.” Noctis nodded his head, the two sharing a sweet kiss before the Prince gave a suggestive roll of his hips, to which Prompto responded with a loud moan. “More?” 

“More!” Prompto agreed, and then they went about having another two rounds of sex. 

The rest of the week flew by, each night Prompto looking forward to going to bed with Nocits, as they had sex after dinner each night. Falling asleep in his arms had been the best. On the bus heading back to Insomnia, they held hands again under the blanket, Prompto feeling content at confessing his feelings to his best friend. 

“Spend the night tonight?” Noctis asked, as they got their items off from underneath the bus. “It’s the weekend.” 

“Can I?” He knew his parents wouldn’t care, and really - a few more days with Noctis was exactly what he wanted. 

“You’d better. Come on, let’s go.”

Prompto knew that things might change in a few years, but for now - he was going to enjoy the ride that he was on with the Prince of Lucis, his best friend Noctis Caelum. 


End file.
